The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for concealing optoelectronic modules and other components that require transmission of light in the visible and near-visible spectrums. A few examples of such optoelectronic modules include cameras, infrared sensors, ambient light sensors, and indicator lights. Such modules can be used for proximity detection, ambient light sensing, 2D imaging, 3D imaging, light projecting, and light sensing applications. In some instances, such optoelectronic modules may be mounted adjacent a display in a host device such as handheld devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, laptops, and augmented-reality devices), electrical appliances (e.g., kitchen appliances, smart light switches, televisions and phones), and automobiles (e.g., passenger vehicles, heavy duty and light duty vehicles). In some instances, such optoelectronic modules may be mounted in a visually obtrusive area of a host device (e.g., the dashboard of a passenger vehicle, or the case of a smartphone). In some instances, it is desired that the optoelectronic module is not visible due a particular intrinsic functionality of the electronic device in which it is incorporated; for example, an electronic device intended to covertly monitor a subject. Accordingly, in many cases, a better design could be achieved if the location of these components could be at least partially concealed from view. Concealment is challenging, however, because the passage of light through any intervening structure or surface is necessary for proper functioning of the optoelectronic modules. State-of-the-art concealing structures designed to overcome this challenge may not be suitable for an intend application, and may be relatively complex and expensive to produce. Further, concealing structures may also produce a substantial fan-out field-of-view overlap of the emitting and receiving channels of many optoelectronic modules. Fan-out field-of-view overlap can significantly reduce performance of optoelectronic modules.
Further, fan-out field-of-view overlap due to concealing structures can pose even more of a challenge to optoelectronic modules incorporated into (concealed within) white or near-white host devices. Materials that appear white or near-white (i.e., materials with reflectance characteristics that appear white to an observer) may be non-transmissive to, or may substantially attenuate, both visible and invisible regions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Consequently, optoelectronic modules concealed by materials that appears white or near-white may exhibit significant fan-out field-of-view overlap.